Glitter
by xAnimeaddict1
Summary: A competition, some over reactions, and a LOT of Glitter. Fluffy MALEC one-shot.
**AN-** Sorry guys it's been years since I posted fanfics but I've been busy and rather than fan fiction I have been working on a novel but I got an idea and needed to write it. Also I'm sick and procrastinating on a speech I have to write sooooo Enjoy!

Glitter

Magnus was in heaven, or at least as close as the spawn of a demon can get to heaven. Alec knew this because this was the first time he had seen his ever extravagant warlock boyfriend was at a loss for words, and movement. He had frozen on the spot in the middle of the store they had entered and Alec couldn't help but smirk and inwardly congratulate himself for his triumph.

The couple had been having an unofficial competitions for who could plan the best date, normally Alec wouldn't have taken the bait but sometimes his 400 year old boyfriend just brought out the childish side in him. He was sure he had won this, after hour of online research and walking around the city with Izzy he managed to find this shop. A shop that specialized in selling glitter of every single color and shade imaginable.

The store itself was quite small, the type one would pass by when walking down the street and not think twice about,known mostly only to teenage girls and a select few others. The walls were bare whit and the floor a black tile. The think capturing the warlocks attention was the rows and rows of plastic buckets filled with glitter.

"Magnus if you just going to stand there stunned they're going to close before you get passed the door." smugness thick in his voice, but if Magnus noticed it he obviously didn't care as he was finally knocked out of his stupor.

"Alexander beauty like this needs to be appreciated thoroughly- OH MY GOD IS THAT SEA GREEN I'VE BEEN TRYING TO ORDER THAT FOR MONTHS!" And like that the great and powerful High Warlock of Brooklyn had taken on the persona of a kid in a candy store, or more accurately a 14 year old girl in a glitter store. " I'LL TAKE ALL!" At that moment Alec's smirk dropped replaced by a sheer look of terror as he realized the mistake he made. The warlock may have been rich enough to afford all this, and Alec knew from the beginning he wouldn't pay for everything his boyfriend bought here. The Problem was going to be dealing with it when it got home, Magnus was probably going to expand his wardrobe to keep it all and it would stay neat and tidy for a while but the man was the messiest person in the world! There was already glitter everywhere in the apartment, and as helpful Alec was at keeping the place clean glitter always stuck around. If buckets upon buckets were added he would never find a glitter free surface again!

The shopkeepers seemed to be bewildered at the extravagant man in their midst and were thoroughly amused by his boyfriend trailing behind him trying to convince him that getting all of the glitter was was way more than he would ever use. Of course that argument is kind of useless against a warlock that was immortal and had an eternity to wear it all.

Alec followed his boyfriend toward the back of the store as he was surveying each color and how he was going to wear it and with what outfits he would wear it with or add it to. Alec though he even heard him mention something about adding glitter to walls."Magnus please maybe just take smaller amounts of each color then comeback and buy more later that way you wont empty the store of inventory and they have to shut down."

"you make a good point Alexander, if I bankrupt them it would be quite unfair. Hmmm." Just then a color caught his eye. It was the darkest Black glitter he had ever seen but with little flecks of a blue that reminded him so much of Alexanders eyes. He wasn't stupid, mystified by all that was in front of him but not stupid, he knew why his boyfriend didn't want him taking it all home and his reason was a valid one. He smirked why not use this to his advantage. "I'll tell you what Alexander. I will get only a small container of each color IF you agree to let me get the entire container of that one." He said pointing to the glitter. "AND you agree let me use some on you."

Alec struggled with the decision but in the end his dislike for having makeup on (himself it looked hot on Magnus, though he would never straight out admit that (he knows Alec) ) lost to his desire to keep his home clean. It wasn't like it was a bright color, actually he rather liked it.

He sighed "fine. But this means I win and we can stop playing this little game where we try to one up each other, I don't think I can top this."

"Excellent! Done!" The man exclaimed as he walked over to the staff to revise his purchase. It was still a lot of glitter but with a snap or his fingers Magnus was able transport it to their home without much trouble.

 _ **skip to when they're home**_

" Can I move now?"

"Not yet. I'm still working. Patience Alexander." Alec was seriously beginning to regret this decision, he had been sitting in this chair for an hour letting his boyfriend do his makeup and apply the dark glitter with,apparently what was glue for your eyes! Why would they even make such a thing! Alec partially had a feeling Magnus was the reason it was invented in the first place (it totally was).

"DONE!" he stepped aside to let Alec look in the mirror. It wasn't as bad as he expected it to be it did look a little out of place on his face but not bad. It was at this moment he could see why Magnus insisted on it. The little flecks blue shined in conjunction with the color of his eyes and the black looked striking against his skin. He would definitely not make a habit of wearing it, never in public but now he knew, and whenever Magnus wore it he knew it would remind him of Alec and that couldn't help but make him feel kind of nice.

At the same time Magnus was standing back observing his work. The color looked just amazing on Alec, everything he imagined it would be, and he couldn't help but be extremely turned on by the sight. Alexander turned to him and was about to say something but as soon as the boys eyes met he fell silent. Magnus's gaze had become filled with love for the boy in front of him and quite predatory as well. Magnus suddenly pulled the the boy closer killing any words that may have been said with his mouth in a heated kiss.

 **The End**

haha soo please don't hate me for that ending! It obviously ended in the bedroom but I only read smut I've never written it! If anyone wants to make a smutty oneshot continuation feel free to go ahead. Just let me know so I can read it! Anyway hope you liked it byeeee!


End file.
